


They don't know that we know.

by MewGulfEra



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfEra/pseuds/MewGulfEra
Summary: The one where Mew and Gulf are in a secret relationship, Boat and Mild are having a little fun and Run's losing his mind.Or, a F.R.I.E.N.D.S au.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	They don't know that we know.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you put an iconic episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and MewGulf together ? You get this mess.  
> Y'all, I'm not really a writer, so please excuse the bad writing. I just wanted to try this out because I feel MewGulf are really like mondler in some ways.
> 
> P.S: this is a compact version of the episode, "The one where everybody finds out"  
> It's NOT exactly like the original episode. I've added extra scenes and dialogues and some scenes might be a little different from the original ones. Apart from that, it's pretty much the same story line so I hope you like it !!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and opinions down in the comments. My twitter : @mulffin21
> 
> Enjoy x.

"THAT'S IT. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" says Mild, exasperated. He keeps pacing back and forth the living room with his face in his hands.

"Mild?! What happened? Are you okay?" Boat asks, slightly alarmed.

"Um... It's... Nothing...I-"

"Come on, Mild. You know you can't hide anything from me."

Run clears his throat and awkwardly says, "it's probably just exam stress, Boat. Nothing to worry about. I-"

"No. Not from you. You're a fucking liar. A bad one, too." Boat says, shooting a glare towards Run.

"Oh come on. How can you possibly say that?!" Run asks, a bit too offended.

"Um. Excuse me. Senior year, what did you tell me you were gonna do and what did you end up doing?"

"I told you I was gonna sleep with Anna Whitman but slept with her brother, instead. I don't see the problem in that. Her brother was hot."

"That's not the point. There's obviously no problem in that. You just lied to me saying that you didn't sleep with her because a raccoon randomly came into her house and was going to attack you?! What the actual fuck. I know weren't ready to come out yet but a raccoon? Seriously? You're better than that." Boat says almost breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Ahhhh that raccoon story. You fell for it a bit, didn't ya?" Run asks, cackling.

"Not at all and you're a bad liar. End of discussion. Now, tell me what's wrong"

"FINE OKAY IT'S MEW AND GULF OKAY GULF AND MEW ARE DOING IT... THEY'RE DOING IT BOAT !!!!!!!!!" Mild announces out of nowhere.

"For fucks sake, Mild." Run says, disappointed.

"I'm sorry okay. I can't just keep this all to myself. It's too much.

"Wait...So...Our two best friends... Who've been crushing on eachother for like the beginning of time are finally doing it? That's fucking brilliant.” Boat says, ecstatic.

"It's not that easy, Boat...They're keep it as a secret from us! I mean yeah okay of course it's great for them but why keep it as a secret from us?! We've all known each other for about 5 years. 's not fair." Mild frowns.

"Okay yeah that's true. They should tell us. WAIT... RUN YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDNT TELL ME!?" Boat asks, his glare back at Run.

"Hey hey hey. I found out because I found Gulf's jersey in Mew's bag with condoms and lube. Now I didn't have to be any Sherlock to know what was was going on. Also, Mew gave in easily and told me everything. I swore to not tell anyone because they just weren't ready. Poor Mild, on the other hand, caught them in the process of... you know..."

"Oh poor baby..." Boat says with pity.

"Yeah it was hard for me but-" Run starts.

"I was clearly talking to Mild." Boat says abruptly.

They all laugh and start talking about Mew and Gulf and how they're just so right for each other.

Mew and Gulf have known each other for five years now and their friendship was always so strong and admirable. But there was no denying to the fact that they have had a thing for each other ever since their eyes landed on one another. Guess a friend's wedding, a bunch of depressing thoughts and a few drinks were all it took for Mew and Gulf to know that they were so much more than just friends.

"I'm gonna be their kid's godfather. Like DUH." Run says as if it was the most obvious fact.

"Um Run, I've known Gulf the longest so I think I get to be the godfather, thank you very much." Mild says with equal determination.

"Okay guys, don't you think we should do something about this... situation?" Boat asks with an amused smirk.

"What do you mean?" Mild and Run ask in unison.

"Just you know...Have a bit of fun for ourselves... Now that I know, I've noticed that they've been doing a lot of things together, well, including each other but like...Let's take advantage of it. Like whenever they say they're gonna do 'laundry', let's give them a bunch of our dirty ass clothes" Boat says, mimicking the smile of an evil disney character.

"Ooh, I would enjoy that" Mild said, already excited.

"I don't know guys...This was supposed to be a big secret you know" Run says, completely uncertain.

"It's okay Run, you don't have to do anything. You see... They don't know that we know. You're just supposed to keep your mouth shut." Boat says.

"THAT'S THE HARDEST PART." Run exclaims.

"WAIT. I've got a better idea... Why don't we spice it up a little and I'll use my charm to crank things up ?!" Boat asks excitedly, ignoring Run's pleas.

"Again...WHAT" Run asks, feeling all the more baffled.

"You know...Seduction. Let's see...Between Gulf and Mew, Mew's the easier one to crack sooo I'm gonna try and flirt with him and confuse the fuck out of him and that will teach them not to mess with us." Boat says, delightfully.

"OKAY I love it" Mild visibly beams.

"Guys...Don't..." Run says mouth filled with crisps.

"Run, I suggest you don't talk about this in front of anyone...That's literally all you've got to do. Got it?" Boat asks, calmly. Although his expression seemed like Run would get into big trouble if he were to disagree.

"Ughhhhh. Fine." Run says in defeat.

"Good boy." Boat says while playfully messing with Run's hair.

///

"I think we should tell them. Run is practically dying over there, trying to keep up with this secret." Mew says caressing Gulf’s hair.

"I know, baby. But do you really think we're ready to tell them? I know we've been hiding our relationship for about five months now but it's just so good this way. Don't ya think?" Gulf asks with his head on Mew's lap.

"Honestly, I don't think it's time but just all this hiding is kind of tiring. I think we all remember the love bite incident."

The thing is, a few weeks ago, Mew sported a pretty obvious love bite on his hip, courtesy of Gulf, of course. The boys decided to have a pool party that weekend. And well... Things got a bit awkward. Because of course, Mew chose to wear his classic short trunks and if Run was the bad liar, Mew proved to be the worst. He came up with the most ridiculous excuse, something about him hitting the pool table and he was grateful Run had his back or things would've certainly went down hill. Gulf, though, still finds it hysterical.

"Ohhh how can I forget it. But all the hiding is certainly rewarding" Gulf giggles, reminiscing the pool party.

"That it is, baby." Mew says and bends down to kiss Gulf's forehead, his nose and finally proceeded to kiss his lips.

They stay there for sometime, in Mew's apartment. Just enjoying the happy, limited time they have with each other.

"Ugggh I have to go now" Mew says in an awfully depressing tone.

Gulf was no different as his face almost looked like that of a lost puppy's, "But why?"

" 'cause it's already 2 p.m. and I gotta head down to the studio to record." Mew frowns.

"Shiiiit it's 2 pm already ?! I gotta go to football practice at 15. Time fucking sky-rockets when I'm with you." Gulf winks.

"Ohh it's so mutual, baby. Anyway, I'll catch you at 8 p.m. today? For dinner? Don't forget to wear those tight skinnies, they make your thighs and ass look heavenly" Mew says, grinning.

"Haha fuck off like you're not gonna take them off later but anyway, will do. Have fun. I'll see you at dinner."

And in that way, they part. Only for a little time though, it's not like they can stay away from each other for long. Being head over heels for eachother is not that easy when you don't even realize you're falling for eachother.

Mew decides to stop at Gulf and Mild's apartment, just across his, to pick up a quick snack because living with Run actually meant living with someone who doesn't spare anything for you in the damn fridge.

"Hey guys! Just here to pick up something to eat because someone over here ate all our food" Mew says, pointedly looking at Run.

"Oops, sorry" Run says, sounding not so sorry.

"Sure, Mew! Make yourself at home and take whatever you want!" Mild says with a kind smile.

"Anddd it's showtime." Boat says to himself and apparently Mild, too, because he grasps Boat's wrist and whispers, "Wait, wait, wait. What's on your mind?!"

"You just need to wait and watch, love. And Run, zip it." Boat warns.

"Heeey I didn't even say anything!" Run says, a bit too loudly.

"Say what?!" Mew asks, confused.

"Oh nothing, you know Run and his rambling" Boat says with a smile.

"Hey-" Run starts but Boat swats him off.

"Anyway...Damn. Mew! that shirt looks great on you. It suits you so well." Boat says with a smile that only screams trouble.

"Woah um thanks Boat. You look great, too" Mew said, flattered and slightly confused with the sudden compliment.

Boat almost forgot who he was messing with. It's Mew, for fucks sake. That boy was literally the embodiment of charm. So it shouldn't be a surprise when Mew compliments him back. But, Boat wasn't gonna back out just yet.

"No but really... You look amazing. You've always been so fucking flawless. Also, have you been working out? Those biceps...goddamn." Boat says while slowly brushing his fingers on Mew's bicep.

"Boat. We're gym partners. You know I work out."

"Yeah but still. You look so great." Boat says, coyly.

"Uhm... yeah thank you so much, again! I think I should be going now." Mew said, laughing nervously.

okay what the fuck. Was Boat just flirting with me? No no he's one of my best friends...He was just being nice...okay yeah.

Mew thinks and assures himself as he rushes out of Mild and Gulf's apartment.

"Man, Boat, you left him a little flustered and stunned at the end. Poor guy." Run laughs.

"Wow good job, Boat !" Mild says, happily.

"Thanks babe and Run, it's okay. That's what he gets for hiding stuff from us. It was really weird, I admit. I almost felt like I was betraying Gulf. But now that I think of it, we’re just having fun."

"Wait so don't you think he'll go and tell Gulf all this?"

"Of course, he will. That's the point. I want them both to be all confused and shit. It's gonna be so fun." Boat says, grinning.

///

"He what?!" Gulf asks almost choking on his meatball.

Mew and Gulf are having dinner and Mew decides to tell Gulf about his weird interaction with Boat.

"Yeah. I swear Boat was like...kinda...flirting with me. I don't uh I mean...It started off as innocent compliments and then he fucking brushed his fingers past my bicep in the most sensual way Gulf! If that's not subtle flirting, I don't know what is." Mew exclaimed.

"Oh my god...are you sure? Maybe he was just joking around. It’s all just platonic. Nothing to worry about, babe."

"Yeah well probably. But what if he actually likes me or something ?!"

"We're all best friends I don't think he does."

"Wait are you trying to say I'm not likeable ?!"

"Wha- of course not. I like you. Very very very much. I- WAIT... You said that just to make me talk 'bout my feelings for you, didn't you?"

"Maaaaybe." Mew grinned.

"Ugh you little shit. Fuck you for being so adorable" Gulf said trying not to fond too much.

"Heeey not more adorable than you baby."

"Oh god... when did we become one of those cheesy couples..."

"I don't know and I don't mind." Mew says happily.

"Me neither." Gulf said taking their intertwined hands and kissing it.

///

The boys meet after dinner and are currently sitting on Gulf and Mild's couch. Gulf and Mew tried really hard not to sit too close leaving a considerable gap between them. But that didn't stop Mew from putting his arm over Gulf's shoulder on the couch. Boat kept his eyes on them and decided to jump in, quite literally. Because he jumped into the couch and filled the space between them.

"Hey boys" Boat says as he ruffles both their hair, letting his fingers linger in Mew's hair for a bit longer.

"Um hey Boat" Mew says completely off guard with feeling his best friend’s fingers in his hair like that.

"What's up, Boat" Gulf asks definitely noticing Boat's fingers still lingering in his boyfriend's hair.

With that, Boat drops his hand from Mew's hair. "So what did you guys do today"

"Football"

"Music"

Gulf and Mew say at the same time.

"Ohhhhhh okay that was...quite the timing" Boat says, chuckling.

"Uh haha yeah...well-" Gulf laughs.

"Do you guys wanna catch a movie, later?" Mild asks suddenly, pointing the question at Mew and Gulf.

"Uhm I was actually gonna do laundry... Hey, Mew...Do you wanna do it with me?" Gulf asks, with a smile only Mew seems to get.

"Sure... I'll do it with you." Mew says, a bit too cheekily.

"Oh um laundry? Ooh great! Wait a minute" Mild says, rushing off to his room.

"Here ya go, guys, it'll be a great favour, thank you!" Mild beams, giving Gulf a bag full of his dirty clothes.

"Oh uhm I don't think I have enough coins for tha-" Gulf tries

"OH! I have coins! Here you go" Boat says, smiling brightly with a sack of coins.

Okay did Boat literally hide the sack of coins in his ass? Where the fuck did he get that from, Gulf wondered.

"Uhh thanks i-" Gulf is interrupted by the ring of Mew's phone.

"Hello...yeah yeah I'll be there at 5 tomorrow. No I won't be late. Wait what? For fucks sake... Okay okay I'll be there, bye." Mew grunts.

"What happened?" Gulf asks, his voice drowning with concern.

"Ugh it's just Lola, she wants me to take her shift at the coffee shop, tomorrow. I shouldn't be surprised as I volunteered myself but just completely forgot about it. I'm just so tired with all the studio sessions and this side job" Mew groans.

"Oh no come here, ba- uhhh ba- baywatch. Let's watch baywatch. That'll get your mind off things." Gulf stutters and wants to punch himself and Mew a bit too because he seems to find this word mishap a bit too funny. Trying to contain his giggles, Mew walks over to Gulf and at the same time, Boat decided to leave.

"Right...You guys do that...But I'll be off now, wish I could spend more time with you boys. But an artist's gotta work, you know. I've got a great idea. So see ya later." Boat says as he begins to leave but not without giving Mew something to think about.

"Bye bye, Boat good luck miss you already " Run practically sings with the others joining in.

And as Mew goes to sit beside Gulf, Boat stops him and whispers not so discreetly, "I wish I could really spend more time with you, Mew. Miss me." And leaves by giving a light smack to Mew's ass.

"What. The. Fuck." Mew and Gulf both whisper.

"Uhm okay then I'll be leaving now, too, I'll go get get some coffee. Run, wanna come with?" Mild asks trying to muffle his laughter with his scarf.

"Sure sure. See you lads!" Run says waving to Mew and Gulf.

They barely acknowledge him as they're too busy wondering what the fuck Boat was up to and thinking why the others didn't find this weird.

"Okay you must've seen that right????? What's going on... oh my god" Mew asks, frantic.

"Yeah uh I saw that alright...I just don't understand."

"What's there to understand? Oh my god he likes me. This cant be happening. "

"No come on. There must be a better explanation" Gulf says, frowning.

"Well I sure hope there is what coul–"

"Ohmygod OHMYGOD. MEW. HE KNOWS HE KNOWS"

"WHA-"

"YEAH, MEW, BOAT KNOWS ABOUT US THAT'S WHY HE'S DOING THIS ! You're obviously the easier one to break so he started flirting with you and figured you'd come and tell me everything and that's exactly what's happening."

"Oh my god...Hey what do you mean I'm the easier one to -"

"Not that important, Mew. The important question is, how the fuck did he get to know !? I'm sure we aren't THAT obvious."

"Really, Gulf? Let's not forget about the whole baby incident that happened today. That was a bit too obvious."

"First off, I was going to call you 'babe'. Okay yeah er that probably made it a little obvious. But that was today. So that can't be it, he must've known at least for two days because of yesterday's flirting. Something must’ve hinted him about us... Or someone. Oh god."

"Run." Gulf and Mew say at the same time.

"That little shit must've ratted us out. I knew he couldn't keep a secret." Gulf said, frustrated.

"Oh god yeah...What do we do now?"

"We need to have a talk with Run. And by we I mean, me. You're too soft. You won't be stern with him. I'll talk to him. You just er-"

"Shut up?" Mew questions already knowing what Gulf’s getting at.

"Yes, precisely. You know me so well." Gulf kisses Mew's cheek and heads to Mew's and Run's apartment to confront Run with Mew trailing behind him.

///

"RUN KANTHEEPHOP, did you or did you not tell Boat about us?" Gulf asks, accusingly.

"For the zillionth time, no, no I did not tell them." Run presses, tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"Them???? Who’s “they”?! Mew and Gulf ask in unison.

“Um. Boat and Mild.”

“Oh my god what. How did they get to know. I’m sure we aren’t that obvious. “ Gulf said, exasperated.

"Pfft. Have you not seen the way you look at each other? We aren't blind, you know, we can see all the eye-fucking and-"

"Run." Gulf says impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Okay okay. Mild got to know when we were checking out Boat's new apartment. He saw you guys through the window. Oh boy, he freaked the fuck out. But can you blame him? You were doing it against the fucking window for God's sake. So there's that. We somehow managed to keep it from Boat all this while until yesterday, of course. That was Mild's breaking point. And he told Boat. Boat, wanted to have some fun, though, so that's why he's flirting with Mew to get him all riled up like a chicken and tell you everything. Guess everything's going according to plan now." Run chuckles, nervously.

"Oh my fucking god..." Gulf says

"I knew we should've done it on the pool table instead..." Mew says as if that was the main issue.

"Mew, we could've done it on the pool table but all the balls came in the way. No pun intended." Gulf says seriously.

Run and Mew, however, found hilarious and weren't able to contain their laughter.

"Okay okay guys, fun time is over. Now it's time for a game plan." Gulf says with a smirk.

"Wait WHAT NO GULF-" Run starts.

"No two can play this game. Okay so, they don't know that we know that they know." Gulf says while formulating a plan in his mind to take revenge.

"Ahhh so the messers become the messies !" Mew says dramatically.

"Exactly, babe. Now all we have to do is act like we're totally on board with this whole thing. I say, call Boat right now." Gulf says excitedly.

"NO NO NO. I KNOW WHAT TO DO, LET'S TELL THEM AND EVERYONE'S HAPPY" Run tries.

"No, no, no. Run I'll tell you what to do, DON'T TELL THEM." Gulf warns.

Run groans and just goes back to eating since wont listen to him anyway.

"But what am I supposed to tell Boat?" Mew asks nervously.

"Don't worry, Mew, we'll have it all planned out. I need you to call him right now and tell him that you're free tomorrow night 'cause Run won't be at home."

"I won't?"

"Yes, Run, you won't." Gulf smirks. "We'll be at my apartment plotting further."

"Oh come on..." Run wails.

"Now, Mew, call him right now !!!!"

"Okay..." Mew says, a little nervous as he picks up his phone and dials the number.

"Hello? Mew? Uh HEY!" Boat says, sounding surprised and that hey...was loud. A little too loud and unnatural for someone calm and composed like Boat.

"Hey, Boat. How are you?"

"Good good. You know apart from the fact that I've missed you... so much."

"Me? You missed me I mean- yeah same." Mew says as he feels Gulf nudge him.

"S-same?"

"Yuuup" Mew says giving the 'p' a pop sound for good measure. "Listen, Boat, are you free tomorrow night because I certainly am. And you know, Run won't be there so we won't be er disturbed." Mew talks with his best seductive voice.

Gulf gives him a thumbs up and Run has his face in his hands.

"Uhh- what.. are you serious?" Boat asks, shocked.

"Yeah, of course, why is that a problem, have I been interpreting the signals all wrong?" Mew asks in a fake sad voice.

"No, of course not! Im- I'm up for it. Tomorrow at 9 then ?" Boat tries.

"Yeah, definitely. You can feel my biceps and.... maybe more." With that, Mew ends the call, leaving Boat speechless.

"Feel my biceps and more???" Gulf asks absolutely amused.

"Err yeah... Was that too much?" Mew asks, face red.

"That was perfect, babe." Gulf says peppering Mew's face with kisses and leaving Mew giggling like a school girl. He absolutely loved it when Gulf initiated the kisses.

"Ugh you guys are so cheesy and I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Neither was your new hairstyle, Run, but you don't see us complaining now, do you?" Gulf counters.

"Heeey I thought you liked my hair, Mew said so" Run pouts.

"Well as you can see, Mew's an amazing liar now. Come on, Mew, let's go and do further planning in your room" Gulf says with a mischievous smile.

"Ugh...this is just an excuse to go to Mew's room and fuck right?”

"Maybe... See ya." Gulf says, taking Mew's hand and rushing into Mew's room.

///

"HE WHAT?" Mild almost shouts.

"Yeah, Mild. He fucking invited me over tomorrow and told me I could feel his biceps and more... Like what the fuck." Boat says in disbelief.

"Oh my god how could he ever do that to Gulf...oh my- WAIT. He wouldn't do that to Gulf... RUN." Mild looks at his friend with narrow eyes and asks, "Do they know that we know?"

"Wha-"

"RUN"

"They know you know..."

"Ugh. I can't believe it. What do we do now??!" Mild asks, feeling defeated.

"THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD MESS WITH US? THEY TRIED TO MESS WITH US? AH! They don't know that we know they know we know. And Run, you can't say anything." Boat says pointing at Run.

"Ugh couldn't if I wanted to."

///

The clock seems to have struck 9 a little earlier than usual, the next day. Mew did everything in an excruciatingly slow pace as if that could help in avoiding his little encounter with Boat.

"You're gonna do great, babe. Put your game face on. We're definitely gonna win this." Gulf says determined.

"How could you possibly say that?" Mew asks lacking even an ounce of confidence.

"Because you're in my team. And my team always wins."

"In this ?!?!?!"

"Yeah yeah. Now I'll be hiding in the bathroom okay. You can do this."

Gulf gives him a good luck kiss and leaves the room.

Across the hall, Boat was ready to entice Mew with his charm, eloquence and, of course, a tad bit of the newest Gucci perfume that Mew would surely love.

"Okay you look perfect. I think you're ready to go. Remember, don't back off. It's Mew, if you use the right words and moves, he'll give up. And, be sexy." Mild instructs.

"Pffft like you have to tell me that" Boat winks and with one last big breath, knocks at Mew's door.

"Coming!"

"Oh you will...Soon." Boat says with a smirk when Mew opens the door.

Okay what the actual fuck. This is gonna be harder than it seems like. Mew thinks.

Although Boat is keeping a cool demeanour, he wants to slap himself because of what he said to one of his best friends. Gulf, would probably want to slap him, too. But for that, this little play should end first.

"Uhm... sorry was I too direct?" Boat asks laughing to cut the tension a bit.

"Er um no no not at all! I actually liked that. Really." Mew says with his evergreen smile.

"Put your game face on. We'll definitely win this." Gulf's words keep ringing in Mew's ears and that was enough for him to make his next move.

"Ah you brought red wine! Thank you! You know me so well, babe!" Mew says.

"Ah yeah yeah uh you're welcome" Boat says a little off guard with the pet name.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be here with you like this."

"Uh why? do you not wanna do this?" Mew asks hoping Boat would give up.

"No no of course I do, I'm just so excited"

"Yeah I'm so excited for all the uh sex we're gonna have"

"Yes that is the most exciting part" Boat says, just wanting to talk as much as possible to delay any sexual contact with Mew, someone whom he thinks as a brother and has known for about 5 years now.

"I'm very bendy" Boat emphasizes.

"Um great! so what say we move this into the er- bedroom?" Mew asks as flirtatiously as possible.

"Wha- what."

"Oh do you not want to ?!" Mew asks, relieved.

"No of course I do" Boat says quickly not ready to lose when he has come this far. "I just...need to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Yeah uh we need condoms and lube right...I mean if you don't have them, that's obviously gonna be a problem"

"Yeah uh I have them"

Of course you have them. You've been fucking my best friend for over the past 5 months. Boat mutters.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

"Uh... I was saying that I need... chocolate. Chocolate flavoured condoms. Yeah that's a must. You probably don't have that, do you ?! DAMN IT."

Ha ha now what's he gonna do. He can't possibly have chocolate flavoured condoms. I mean what kind of weirdo has those. Boat thinks, already excited about his victory but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Mew's voice.

"I have them!" Mew says, proudly.

"Wha- you have chocolate flavoured condoms?!?!" Boat asks trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Yuuup I do uh I'll go get them"

"Yes please go ahead" Boat says with a bright fake smile.

Mew barges into the bathroom and lets out a low wail. "Oh my god Gulf... that was too hard."

"I know Mew I know but I feel so bad for Boat. Now he knows we use chocolate flavoured condoms. That lad must've probably thought nobody ever buys those but now he knows you do. He's probably scarred." Gulf says holding back a laugh.

"Hey you love them too. Anyway that's not the point, he's not backing off, what do we do ? He literally sent me to get the damn condoms"

"Calm down, Mew. He’s just bluffing. We're on the right track. You're just gonna have to do this for a little more time. I say you take the damn condom and show him that you're not afraid of a little competition.”

While Gulf keeps prepping Mew about what to do next, Boat swiftly rushes out to the hallway where Mild eagerly waits for updates.

"Oh god Mild he's gone to take chocolate flavoured condoms for fucks sake"

"Chocolate flavoured condoms? What...?"

"Yeah long story. Now what am I supposed to do. He's really not backing off"

At that instant, Run comes out of Mild's apartment wondering if the little skit was over yet.

"Oh my god you guys haven't still given up?" Run asks desperation written all over his face.

"No, Run, and we aren't gonna. Just think of it this way, the sooner Mew cracks, the sooner all this ends." Boat explains.

"Ohh yeah yeah you're right um let's see what you can do...Ooooh I got it! You need to go shirtless. That's Mew's weak point."

"What? I mean come on he has seen me shirtless before, I don't think that'll work."

"No, Boat, actually shirtless guys are his weakness. Remember at that pool party, when Gulf took his shirt off, Mew was stuttering for a straight minute." Mild laughs. "But that's probably cause it was Gulf, his oh so secret boyfriend." Mild continues.

"No I think it works with all hot guys. Plus, it will work so well in this situation" Run says, confidently.

"Aww, Run, you think I'm hot ? I'm flattered."

"Not the point, bro. Now quick. I left my crisps in my apartment and I ain't getting any less hungrier. So finish this mess." And with that, Run snaps all the buttons in Boat's shirt in one go.

"What the-" Boat says shocked.

"Don't be so surprised, I have my moves, too." Run says with a smirk. "Now gooooooo."

///

Boat returns to the apartment only to see Mew clutching the oddly flavoured condom in his hand.

"Ah you got it for me, thanks love!" Boat says as he strides over to Mew as if everything is normal and that he's not showing off his bare chest.

Mew stands there agape, not knowing what to do.

"Hope you don't mind me taking my shirt off? It was too damn hot anyway"

"Er yeah obviously not. One less thing for me to uh take off of you now" Mew says trying to mask his nervousness by keeping his tone cool and stable.

"Oh yeah uhm so why not play some music? To you know... set the mood" Boat suggests.

"Sure I've got some sexy tunes er just a moment"

A subtle but sensual tune starts playing and both Boat and Mew would've actually enjoyed the song if the situation wasn't so awkward.

"Let's uh dance, shall we?" Boat asks with a smile that's too strained to be natural.

"Sure."

And so they start dancing, with Boat keeping one hand on Mew's hip and Mew awkwardly placing his hand on Boat's shoulder.

Mew has done many things in his life but never would he have thought that he'd be in this position. He's had to deal with various awkward situations. From popping a boner during dinner with his family because Gulf got a bit too handsy under the table, to falling head first on a stage because he was just too clumsy. But, this certainly tops the list. Everything was just awkward and unnatural and it was just getting more awkward as Boat was leaning in.

Now, Boat was either leaning in to kiss him or to puke on him, even the latter seemed better to Mew at that point.

"So um I'm going to kiss you now..." Boat says, the uncertainty in his voice almost surfacing.

"Yeah sure, our first kiss" Mew says, awkwardly smiling.

He was not going to back off just yet, not after reaching this far. So he leans in, as well. And, their trembling lips meet. Only for a maximum of 2 seconds though, because Mew was just not having it.

"AH OKAY OKAY- I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T DO IT, YOU WIN YOU WIN. I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU." Mew suddenly exclaims, finally giving up because it was just too much.

"AHA! AND WHY????" Boat asks almost too happy with his victory.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH GULF."

"YOU WHA-"

At the same moment, two doors click and Gulf gets out of the bathroom and Mild and Run enter the apartment, the trio completely dumbfounded, to say the least.

"YES, THAT'S RIGHT, I LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM."

Then Mew sees Gulf and grins, almost teary. Gulf walks towards Mew with a smile that reaches the crinkles by his eyes.

"I love you, Gulf."

"I love you too, Mew."

They kiss and the happy squeals from Mild, Boat and Run are heard in the background but they don't pay much attention to it. They're in eachother's arms, kissing eachother like they have no tomorrow and everything is just so great.

"Oh my god you guys I thought you were just doing it...I didn't know you were in love." Boat says embarrassed and excited for his best friends, all at the same time.

"Yeah well..." Mew blushes "oh and um... you're still shirtless" Mew says laughing, glad that their little game is over.

"Oh shit yeah" Boat says as he takes his shirt from Run. "And Mew, you were not too bad" Boat gives him his hand to appreciate his competitor for putting on a good show.

"You weren't too bad, either." Mew smiles, gladly shaking Boat's hand.

"I'm so happy for you guys oh god CAN I BE YOUR CHILD'S GODFATHER? PLEASE" Mild pleads.

"Um excuse you. I have kept this secret for a longer time so I think I deserve to be-" Run is interrupted by Mew's laugh.

"Guys guys calm down, kids are a far future, I've got a little brat over here for myself" Mew says pulling Gulf to his side and kissing his temple.

"MEW SUPPASIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BRAT?!"

They all laugh and decide to have a toast in honour of Mew and Gulf's relationship.

///

Gulf is currently being spooned by Mew and couldn't think of a time he was happier. Now that their friends and family, the most important people in their lives, know about their love, everything is just perfect.

"Mew? You asleep?"

"Mhm no baby, what is it" Mew asks groggily, almost falling asleep.

"We need to buy more chocolate flavoured condoms. We just used our last one."

With Mew's light cackle ringing in Gulf's ear, he falls asleep in the arms of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below. Thank you ♡


End file.
